


The Pant's Thief

by Sherlockian_87



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Fanfic Challenge, 221b challenge, F/M, Prompt Fill, Sherlock is sick, is toby stealing sherlocks pants?, poor baby, sherlock is only wearing a sheet, sherlolly goodness, toby - Freeform, toby the pants thief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3680259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockian_87/pseuds/Sherlockian_87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly comes home to find that Sherlock is chasing her cat ... but why?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pant's Thief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Liathwen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liathwen/gifts).



> Another prompt fill for liathwen-slays dragons 221B Fanfic Challenge on tumblr :D
> 
> Prompt: “My cat steals underwear and I come home to find you chasing my cat to get your underwear back.”
> 
> First Line: "What the hell do you think you’re doing?"
> 
> Last Line: [Text] I’m pretty sure I left my underwear at your place.

\---

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Molly exclaimed the moment she stepped into her flat. She had very nearly been bowled over by the tall, lanky figure of her fiancée, whom just so happened to be wearing only the sheet from her bed.  
  
He ignored her question and continued to chase her cat, Toby. For anyone from the outside world they would think that it was some sort of game the pair of them had concocted, but to Molly she knew the truth. The two most important males in her life barely tolerated each other. Something had happened to make them reach this breaking point.  
  
She stuck her hand out and grabbed at the sheet just as Sherlock ran passed her once more. She was very nearly knocked off balance when he tried to continue to move, as well as the sheet very nearly being tugged off of him. What a shame that it hadn't. Molly put her hands on her hips as Sherlock turned about to face her.  
  
"What are you doing? You're supposed to be resting! You had a very high fever when I left this morning; you're only going to make yourself worse running around my flat. What horrible thing has Toby done now to bring this about?" She looked over at the feline; he was glowering at Sherlock from beneath the sofa.  
  
"Your blasted cat has stolen my underwear!" Sherlock exclaimed haughtily.  
  
Molly's mouth dropped open then closed as her eyes narrowed wearily. "You're joking right? Or at least hallucinating, you most definitely must be hallucinating! Toby has not stolen your underwear!"  
  
Sherlock tugged the sheet tighter around his body before collapsing onto the sofa. It was only then that Molly realized how pale he looked. He sniffled and curled in towards the cushions. "Yes he has," he grumbled.  
  
She sighed and moved over to him. Toby let out a hiss before darting out and running into the spare bedroom. She shook her head and sat down beside Sherlock. He gave another sniffle as she placed her hand on his forehead. "Your temperature has definitely risen again." She brushed away his slightly sweaty curls and he sighed and closed his eyes.  
  
"He did steal my underwear,” his tone was a determined one.  
  
She chuckled. "Yeah, of course he did. Or it could just be that I put them in the wash. We may never know!"  
  
Sherlock tried to sniff derisively but it only ended up making him sneeze.  
  
"Come on, get up, you need to get back into bed where you will be more comfortable." She gave his shoulder a tweak with her fingers.  
  
He groaned but sat up and followed her into her bedroom where he proceeded to collapse onto the bed and sprawl out, covering his head with the sheet. She rolled her eyes at the sight, grateful for the large size of her mattress.  
  
"Do you want a cup of tea?" she asked him, beginning to unbutton her jumper.  
  
"No. Just you," he answered from beneath the sheet.  
  
She smiled. "All right. Just give me a minute." She took off her jumper, and toed off her shoes and socks before removing her trousers. After unclasping her bra and slipping it off, she was left in only her t-shirt and knickers.  
  
"Hurry up. I'm lonely!" he called out to her.  
  
She gave a sniff. "Of course you are."  
  
"Please?" His voice sounded weak and tired.  
  
She walked over to the bed. "Will I be allowed any sheet?"  
  
There was a great bit of rustling then his head popped out, his curls all mussed. His cheeks were faintly flushed and his eyes were glassy. But still he managed to smile at her as he held the sheet open. She climbed onto the bed and crawled beneath it. Once she was lying down beside him he tucked the sheet around her and curled his body against hers. He was radiating heat. She ran her hand up and down his back soothingly. He laid his cheek against her chest letting out a low groan.  
  
"Being sick is so boring."  
  
"Is that so? I tend to think a pants stealing cat is rather fascinating."  
  
He humphed, which only resulted in him groaning again.  
  
\---  
  
Two days later Sherlock was back to his normal self. His temperature was long gone and he only very faintly sniffled from time to time. Molly was tempted to tease him about his fever-induced accusations but decided against it. He had just left her flat, having been called by Lestrade to aid him with a case.  
  
At last having the place to herself she decided to do some much-needed cleaning (especially since she would be moving out permanently very soon). She decided to start on the laundry first.  
  
When she began to sort through the dirty clothes she came to realize that a pair of Sherlock's pants was missing. He did have the strange habit of bringing his dirty clothes with him back to Baker Street, telling her that Mrs. Hudson didn't mind washing them. In spite of the fact that Molly had repeatedly told him that she would be washing his clothes after they got married, and not Mrs. Hudson. But no, that was not the case this time. The rest of his dirty clothes were still there. She side-eyed Toby, he was stretched out across her rug idly licking his paw and washing his face.  
  
She grew even more suspicious when she remembered earlier that morning, while Sherlock was getting ready, that he kept sending daggers towards the cat as he shifted slightly uncomfortably in his trousers. Could it be? Was Toby really a pants thief? And if he was, where the hell was he hiding them? She slipped her mobile out of her pocket and sent a text to Sherlock.  
  
Gone commando? - Mx  
  
His reply came seconds later.  
  
What? - SH  
  
She rolled her eyes, of course he wouldn't understand what she meant.  
  
Are you wearing one less item of clothing today than your usual? - Mx  
  
Ahh. Yes. - SH  
  
He sent another text, and when she read it, it made her snort then burst into giggles. Of course the berk would refuse to admit that in a fever-addled moment he had claimed her cat to have stolen his pants!  
  
I’m pretty sure I left my underwear at your place. - SH 

**Author's Note:**

> .  
> .  
> .
> 
> Is Toby the underwear thief? The world may never know! And if he is, where do you think he would hide them? 
> 
> I struggled with the ending of this. Not sure if I'm completely satisfied with it, but I don't know how else to end it!


End file.
